Brave Hugs
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Mor'du is back, but not for revenge. Rather, he decides to pay a visit for two ladies that he thanked from saving his life from his bear transformation with "bear" hugs. One-shot!


**After re-watching** _ **Brave**_ **, I decided to write a ficlet about Mor'du, even though it has nothing to do with him seeking revenge. So, this is kind of different and please,** _ **bear**_ **with me folks. Plus, it kind of takes place after the movie. One-shot!**

It had been about a week since Mor'du, who was now a wisp thanked Merida and her mother for saving him from his beastly spell. He decided to turn into a bear, only this time, not for revenge because he was no longer a threat to the kingdom.

Once Mor'du went into the witch's cottage and ate up the cake the witch had made him, he turned into a bear and prowled home into his den. Inside it, he fell asleep, regaining enough energy to head out and visit Merida and her family. Lucky for Mor'du, no one had awakened him since he would've been cranky like any other bear would be and for a fact, nothing can disturb him from a good night's sleep because he was far too exhausted to hear a thing.

…

The next morning, Mor'du awoke feeling refreshed and to start his day, he drank water and caught fish for breakfast. He also bathed in a pond and rested underneath the warm sun.

Finally, it was time for Mor'du to roam along into the forest in search for Merida and her family.

…

On that same day, Merida and Queen Elinor were sewing yet a new tapestry of themselves riding their horses through the glen. Both sewing and horse riding are good bonding experiences.

After sewing a tapestry, Elinor made breakfast for the family. Merida rushed excitedly as she ate her breakfast for an adventure with her triplets.

"A princess does _not_ rush while eating meals," Queen Elinor pointed out.

Merida stopped and stared up at her in puzzlement. "Why not?"

"Because you can get a stomach ache and I don't want you getting sick."

"What's the rush, red-haired lass?" King Fergus asked.

"I'm going on an adventure in the woods with my brothers," Merida replied.

Her brothers also ate their breakfast rapidly. "Boys! You can get a tummy ache for eating too fast!" Elinor warned.

The boys, with their mouths full paused in the midst of their meal. "Sorry," they apologized and swallowed very slowly. Though they were energetic for boys their age, they, too, needed to chew and take it easy. So, they listened to their mother and everyone at their breakfast slowly and peacefully.

…

Later that day, Merida and her father, King Fergus were studying swordplay in her room by playing with swords. Queen Elinor inched herself inward. "Merida!" she called.

Merida and the king halted.

"A princess does _not_ play with weapons in the house," the queen said.

"Mum, have you ever considered an open space where Dad and I can study sword play?" Merida whined.

Merida's mother pondered carefully over this and finally, she recalled, "Yes, Merida, I almost forgot about that."

"Well, why not, Elinor?" King Fergus suggested and Elinor led them to an open vacant section of the castle, where he and Merida can practice sword play. Everything in there went well and the queen decided to watch in admiration.

…

Moments later, Elinor and Merida rode their horses in the forest. The triplets tagged along on Merida's horse, Angus. Because of this, they seemed to have fun whenever they were around their sister.

Just around the corner, they spotted Mor'du and they all stood in bewilderment before the prince in his bear form.

"What do you plan to do to us after you thanked my daughter and me for saving you from your beastly spell?" Elinor asked.

Merida vaulted off her horse. "What is with you?" she inquired.

Mor'du walked on two feet and inched closely to the princess, hugging her. It wasn't a rough hug, but rather, a gentle one. She was stunned at first, but quickly discovered that he really meant it, so she hugged him back and that was the moment her mother and brothers decided to turn into bears once again for they were touched by this captivating scene. So, everyone took a hike towards the cottage.

…

At the cottage, the witch had given the queen and her sons a cake that would turn them into bears.

"It's just temporary," the witch assured them.

They all nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, you can go now," the witch said, "Go on."

The bears and the girl left the cottage and marched on home.

…

By the time they made it back to the castle, Mor'du was tired and needed a nap. So, Merida and the queen (as a bear) brought him up to a room, where he can sleep in. Inside a bedroom, he dozed off as Merida tucked him in. Merida closed the door behind her and everything went well at the time until King Fergus sauntered up the steps and gasped in shock. "Elinor! Boys! You're bears?!"

"Shh!" Merida hissed, "Dad. Somebody's sleeping."

"Mor'du?" her father asked.

"Shh," Fergus' wife shushed.

The three bear cubs frowned and shushed their father.

"Sorry," King Fergus whispered and peered in the room just a crack. "Oh, yeah." And he shut the door behind him.

The family of six people walked downstairs for a family bond.

Downstairs, King Fergus set his sons on his lap. "Boys, do you want to get dressed?"

"No! We want our mommy!" the trio of bear cubs snapped.

Fergus looked alarmed and his sons rolled their eyes.

Their mother gestured towards the triplets and to herself to make them come over and in that second, they did.

…

When Mor'du awoke from his nap, he trudged down the steps.

"Mor'du, how was your nap?" Fergus inquired.

All Mor'du could do was nod with a happy grunt.

"I'll take it as you slept good," Fergus said.

Mor'du nodded briskly.

"Boys, do you want to go play?" Merida asked her brothers.

After spending quality time with their mother, they followed their sister upstairs to play.

"Kids these days," King Fergus mused.

Elinor and Mor'du nodded with agreement.

…

Evening came and Mor'du shouted Merida's name multiple times to get her attention and whenever she wasn't responding right away, he yelled at her.

Merida, however, wasn't afraid to scold him for it. "Not if you're going to talk like that!" she retorted.

"Well, then, die of HUNGER!" Mor'du fumed.

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled back.

Just then, King Fergus and his wife showed up. "Yeah, Mor'du, if anything, you STARVE!" the king shouted in his face.

At this point, Mor'du walked off to his room, thinking about what he did and what he can do to turn this all around.

As soon as he gathered up his thoughts for about an hour or so, he gently knocked on Merida's door for an apology. "Merida, I'm sorry."

Merida jumped out of bed and opened the door. "It's okay, really," she said and out came her brothers, who tackled him just for fun, but he hugged them.

…

Late in the evening, Mor'du was having a nightmare, which made him roar, so, Merida and her family (including her mother and brothers who returned to their human forms) came in his room and gave him a _bear_ hug. He was motivated by this and went back to bed without any more nightmares.

…

The next day, it was time for him to leave, but before he departed, he hugged Merida and her family. In his heart, he promised he'll visit them again. Everyone enjoyed having him the kingdom, anyway.

Back in the forest, he hugged random wanders along the way and soon turned back into a wisp that led individuals to their fate.

The End

 **Author's note: Well, I hope you were** _ **brave**_ **while reading this fic, even though Mor'du** _ **did**_ **throw a tantrum or two.**


End file.
